Dani Ardor (MoonstoneTheGem)
MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE MIDSOMMAR. Personality A little shy and quiet, Dani can be considered fragile due to her anxiety disorder but but she is generally compassionate. She is well aware of her issues and oftentimes is worried that she is too needy and that she bothers those close to her with her mental state. History Dani was raised with her parents and older sister Terri. She had a generally normal childhood however Terri suffered from Bipolar Disorder which made things difficult from time to time as the family received a late diagnosis. Despite this, Dani got along generally well with her older sister and always concerned about her well being. As they graduated and Dani left for college, Terri's Bipolar began taking a turn for the worse. Terri would sometimes have episodic fights with her parents and would send strange messages, making Dani's anxiety even worse. Around this same time Dani had entered a relationship with Christian which was quite strong at first. As time went on however Christian began to dislike how needy she was and found both her and her sister's illness to be an annoyance. He also disliked that she wasn't very physical with affection. Even though his feelings were fading he still stayed with her for many months, "in case he wanted her back in the future." Most of Christian's friends found her a bother as well and also tried to get him to break up with her. On one particular night Dani received another ominous e-mail from Terri and began to stress out about. On the phone, Christian dismissed her fears and told her that her sister was just seeking attention again. However, this unfortunately was not the case and Dani called him back screaming. Terri had hooked up two tubes from her car's exhaust pipe, attaching one underneath their parents throughly sealed door and duct taping the other tube to her face; killing each of them via Carbon Monoxide Poisoning. Completely wrecked with grief, Christian now felt he couldn't leave her since she just lost everything; making him feel even more trapped. Canon Midsommar Timeline Six months later in the Summer, Dani, who now has PTSD following the tragedy, overhears that Christian is going on a trip with his friends to Sweden, having been invited by their Swedish friend Pelle, for a festival. fdsgfdsfd gfds fd Add text later Upon finding Christan having sex with another woman, Dani flees and has a complete mental breakdown, sobbing uncontrollably. The Hårga women follow her and surround her during this, beginning to mimic her crying. Dani is utterly confused, but continues screaming Placing her in a massive dress of flowers Dani is brought out in front the Hårga explain that they need 2 more sacrifices to complete the ritual. With a volunteer, Dani is able to choose the final victim. Feeling utterly betrayed, Dani chooses Christian to be the center sacrifice. This final sacrifice involves placing all the bodies in the temple and burning the remaining alive. Watching this and hearing the Hårga copy the screams of the victims Dani has another breakdown and attempts to get away, but keeps stumbling in the ridiculously huge dress she is wearing. Pausing, she turns around and watches the building burn, her face slowly turning into a smile, liking having lost her mind. Other Facts Favorite Stuff *Likes cute animals. *Watches Dr. Phil. *Secretly still likes Spongebob. *Lifetime movies (Though after the death of her family she doesn't really watch ones involving "crazy family members" anymore.) *Used to be into dot journaling; hit a dead stop with it after the tragedy. *Music taste varies. **Listens to Taylor Swift tho. *A sucker for cute romantic stuff, even if she knows it's not realistic. Hated Stuff *"DePreSSiOn is A cHOice." Talents *Psychology major and good at it. *Pretty handwriting. Sense of Humor *Cat memes *Spongebob memes *Those Hydration/DRINK memes *This kinda shit. *SBEVE. *Overly complex psychology memes that only a psych major would understand. Physical Stuff *Sleeps on her side. *Pretty thin. *Likes comfy clothes. *Takes Ativan for her anxiety. *Wears her hair up. Mental Stuff *Constantly apologizes. *Panic attacks. *Sometimes still has breakdowns but is getting better with her trauma. **Main trigger was simply hearing the word "Family". *Drugs definitely didn't help. *Sometimes nightmares still. *Doesn't always understand memes, will need them explained to her. NSFW *Very shy in bed. *Squeaky. *Small boobles. *Really enjoys close scissoring. * Incredibly awkward top/dom. *Orgasms usually tend to put her right to sleep. Trivia Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Headcanons